When Life Gives You
by I Agree
Summary: A series of one shots dotting Sesshou-Maru and Kagome's interesting relationship. M for drug use and language.
1. Chapter 1

When Life Gives You…

By: I Agree

When Life Gives You… Introductions

He sighed as he parked his car alongside the road, eyeing the many cars that lined the driveway. He had hoped when he arrived there would have been less people, he didn't want too many witnesses for this. When it came to his half-brother though, he was never so lucky. He was going to be seen in the presence of the lowest society members and more than likely he would be recorded by some gossip hungry woman and be found on You-Tube the next morning. And the reputation of the great business man Taisho Sesshou-Maru would be torn to pieces.

He sat and stared at nothing while the thought circulated in his mind, but after a moment he shook it off, got out of the car and walked briskly up the drive. Rapping smartly on the door, Sesshou-Maru rolled his eyes when he heard an answering squeal and "Shhh! It's the cops!"

The door opened an inch a minute later. After a rather odorous smoke spilled out of the door, a wide bloodshot blue eye peaked out at him. Instantly the door shut again and he heard a loud whisper from the other side. "It's a really _hot_ cop!"

He wanted to sigh again as he heard what sounded like a large group of females squeal, but he knew he should just be grateful she hadn't recognized him. The door opened again, this time all the way, and the blue-eyed woman who had opened the door before smiled brightly at him, a gaggle of women crowding behind her to get a good look. "Hello officer! I thought you said you guys didn't want to come here again tonight."

"I'm here for Inu-Yasha."

"Ooo, Yasha's busted!" shouted a male in the back.

Sesshou-Maru closed his eyes for a moment, telling himself he could not rightfully kill these people for idiocy. "I am not a police officer. Inu-Yasha called me earlier to pick him up. Where is he?"

"Passed out in the bathroom," chirped blue-eyes happily. "He locked himself in there when Kagome wouldn't let him have his keys to drive home. That bitch."

One of the girls behind her poked her in the side, "_You're_ Kagome."

She blinked stupidly, "Oh yeah."

The entire group started cracking up as she presented her hand to him, "Hi, I'm the bitch Kagome."

Reluctantly he took her hand, wondering if he should be horrified or amused. She smiled beatifically, shook his hand weakly, then turned and stumbled into the house shouting that she was going to fetch his half-brother for him. Sesshou-Maru sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night as one of the other girls raised her phone and took a picture of him.

When Life Gives You Introductions, Keep an Open Mind

~WLGY~

A.N. This popped into my head a long time ago and I actually think it's a cute idea. I know I should be working on other things, but currently I hate those other things, so I'm going to do what pleases. This will be done sporadically, as I get ideas for it. Hope you like it!

Oh, I do not condone drug use of any kind and I don't own You-Tube or Inu-Yasha, characters or otherwise. I get no profit from this.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	2. When Life Gives You Free Lunch

When Life Gives You…

By: I Agree

When Life Gives You… Free Lunch

He had people who did this for him. In fact he was sure he had people who had people do these things for him.

Sesshou-Maru could feel his eyebrow ticking uncontrollably as he stepped into the tiny cafe. His morning had not been a good one especially with both his assistant and secretary up and quitting on him without a two week notice. He'd had to ask Inu-Yasha's secretary, Kagura, to help him with his calls. Of course the wind youkai hadn't been too much help, unless he had truly wanted the woman to almost literally push her cleavage into his face or expose her leg so much he could see what he _didn't_ want to see.

Being without his assistant meant, of course, that he had to do all his own menial work. Not that it was a bad thing, but it left him barely enough time to do anything else. He had decided, foolishly in hindsight, that he would work through lunch. Now, two hours later, he was regretting it. He always got cranky when he missed meals.

So instead of asking Kagura to have someone send something up from anyplace, for he knew she would slip him a Ruffie or something, he opted to go out himself. And it took him an hour just to find this place. Barely glancing around, Sesshou-Maru took a step forward to the counter.

And promptly bumped into a small form.

The figure squealed an oddly familiar squeal as a liquid heat ran down his front. He closed his eyes, sighing and running a hand over his face as the young woman started to apologize profusely. His day was definitely not going for the better.

"Hey! I know you!"

He looked up at the sudden exclamation from the girl and was surprised to find his brothers friend. What was her name again? It had started with a K hadn't it?

"Fancy meeting you here!" said she with a bright smile, as if she hadn't spilled her hot coffee all over him just moments before. Kyoko was it? No

He pulled his shirt away from his chest as he fought the need to throttle her, "You look considerably better than when we met."

A flush spread over her (Kagami?) face, "Yeah, that wasn't my best moment, I'll admit."

"Hn." Perhaps it was Kagure?

She looked at his shirt guiltily, "I'm sooo sorry about your shirt Sesshou-Maru. Um, I think I have one of Inu-Yasha's shirts in my car."

He held up a hand, he would _not_ be wearing any of his half-brothers clothes, not even if he was naked in the middle of a group of women like Kagura. "No, thank you. I think I will just return to the office and take care of it there."

She looked horrified, "But you were coming in here for lunch right? Since I messed up your day how about it'll be on me, huh?"

He pursed his lips, "I do not want to remain here-"

"I can bring it to you! You work in the same building as Inu-Yasha right? Are you on the same level?" She offered immediately, a bright and hopeful look on her face. "What were you going to order?"

Sesshou-Maru glared at her and she wilted slightly. He felt a twinge of guilt. She was only trying to be helpful, and he supposed it wouldn't harm anything. Besides which it was a free lunch. No self respecting business man would ever pass up a free lunch. "Very well." She started in surprise, clearly not expecting his assent. "I was going to order a green tea and a tuna sandwich."

She nodded happily, repeating his order out loud. When she turned to go to the register, he caught her arm.

"I am a level above Inu-Yasha, and if you have not eaten you will join me." Again she looked surprised, but before she could ask, he answered. "If you're there Inu-Yasha's secretary will not have the chance to harass me."

Kagome laughed.

When Life Gives You Free Lunch, Enjoy It

---WLGY---

A.N. There it is, the next installment of 'When Life Gives You'. Poor Sesshou-Maru, he's having such a bad day. And before anyone complains about Kagome's character portrayal here (at least those who like a stronger willed Kagome… like me)… she just spilled lava hot coffee on him, she's trying to make up for it. She'll be more aggressive soon.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


End file.
